1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hot water making bottle which makes liquid hot instantly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a portable hot water making bottle which makes liquid hot with heat that is transmitted from a heat source through a heat pipe which acts as a heat transmitting device. The heat transmitting device is installed inside the hot water making bottle and it operates by a simple button operation.
2. Description of the Background Art
Water is one of the most important sources and materials for human beings and human life. Water is essential for all activities in our lives such as traveling, sports, fishing, climbing, etc. In general, the temperature of water is similar to that of its surrounding environment. This is particularly true with drinking water. Therefore, natural mineral water is cold in the winter and warm in the summer. When in an environment where the temperature is below the normal body temperature, the need for hot or warm water is experienced in order to maintain the temperature of the body and get over the cold sensation.
The most widely known and typical method of obtaining hot water when outside or away from a stove is to carry equipment such as a burner or kettle of some kind to make hot water, or to carry a vacuum insulated bottle filled with hot water (see FIG. 1). When hot water is needed during outdoor activities, it is troublesome since necessary equipment for making hot water must be carried in addition to the particular equipment needed for certain types of outdoor activities. It is not only inconvenient to carry all the necessary equipment just to get hot water, but it is also troublesome to obtain hot water when in an area where using flammable goods or making a fire is prohibited.
Another way hot water can be obtained during outdoor activity is to carry a vacuum insulated bottle. However, the disadvantage of carrying the vacuum insulated bottle, besides the inconvenience of carrying, is that the amount of hot water available is limited according to the size of the vacuum insulated bottle. Furthermore, the temperature of the water in the vacuum insulated bottle may lower as time goes on. Accordingly, hot water may not be available when needed.
One object of the present invention is to provide a portable hot water making bottle which heats water instantly. Another object is to provide a portable hot water making bottle which heats water in a short time using a portable heat source such as liquid propane gas.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.